Gasoline powered electrical generators provide electricity in a wide range of locations under a wide range of conditions. They are ideal for running appliances, tools, lights, and even entertainment devices during a commercial power outage. They can also be used to provide power for tools at remote locations, or for providing power while camping.
However, as versatile as generators are, they are not without their disadvantages. First, they consume gasoline, a limited resource. Second, they produce hazardous exhaust, thus polluting the environment, and requiring them to be used only outside. Finally, and perhaps most important, they produce an inordinate noise, which prohibits their use under most residential conditions, and most campsites under nighttime hours.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means to provide clean, uninterruptible power virtually anywhere, without the noise or inconvenience of gasoline powered generators.